Faith
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Katie listens to the thunder, and as the morning comes to life, she realises she just has to have faith.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **Faith**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

There wasn't supposed to be a war raging outside as Katie lay, wrapped up between the bodies of the two girls she loved more than anything. Everything was supposed to be normal; she was supposed to be happy, finding her way in a world unmarred by darkness. And yet, that was too good to be true.

She shifted carefully as to not wake up either of them. Although she was surprised they were both still asleep. With the rain hammering against the windows and the obnoxiously loud thunder overhead, Katie had thought one of them would wake like she had. Soon enough, Alicia's alarm clock would start ringing, filling Katie's head with yet another layer of noise she didn't want to hear. The morning would be over, and this moment would be gone.

It was bittersweet.

Katie felt Angelina stir behind her as a clap of thunder echoed in her ears. She didn't wake, just simply threw her arm around Katie, and started snoring softly.

Unconcerned by the time, or the day creeping up on them, Katie closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, casting all thoughts of war away, trying desperately to etch this moment into her memory. The sound of rain on the windows; the sweet smell of Alicia's mango shampoo; the feel of her back pressed against Angelina's body.

Katie whimpered at the sound of the alarm clock when it finally came.

Alicia grunted, throwing back the indigo coloured bed sheets, and sat on the edge of the mattress. She always had to sit up as soon as the alarm went off. Even the sudden movement hadn't disturbed Angelina, who was still sleeping like the dead.

"Morning, Alicia," Katie said softly.

"Morning, Kate."

Alicia took herself off to the bathroom, leaving the door open so Katie could hear the sound of running water, and then a groan of annoyance.

"For Merlin's sake," Alicia said. "Angelina smeared her lipstick all down my neck."

Angelina giggled from behind her in the bed, which made Katie laugh softly as she wished her a good morning.

Just like the last few mornings, Angelina and Katie lay together whilst Alicia ran around getting ready for work. Her Healer Training started early, way before the other girls had to think about leaving the bed, let alone the house.

"Have you seen my shirt?" Alicia asked, pulling her skirt up around her waist.

"I have a history of losing my shirt," Angelina claimed, making a point of sitting up in bed and exposing that she had gone to sleep in just a pair of knickers. "I wouldn't trust _me_ to tell you."

"Why do I bother?" Alicia muttered, going through a bunch of clothes that were on the desk chair.

The Healer trainee eventually managed to find a shirt that wasn't crumpled, and pulled it on over her freckled shoulders. In Katie's opinion, Alicia had plenty of time, but they all knew that wouldn't stop her from getting to St Mungo's twenty minutes earlier than necessary.

Angelina pulled a t-shirt on and went to the kitchen. Katie followed closely. She had wrapped herself up in the blanket off the end of the bed, which was keeping her nice and toasty considering the terrible weather outside. Sitting on the sofa, Katie found herself lost in the moment. She listening to Angelina clatter around the kitchen and make pointed comments that Alicia batted away without even thinking. It was far more soothing than the white noise of this morning.

"Bye, love you both." Alicia's voice called out, immediately followed by the rush of the Floo, and Katie felt more relaxed than before.

Maybe all she had to do was have a little more faith that maybe, they would be okay.

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**\- Valentine Drabble Collection Competition:** KatieAngelinaAlicia / Faith

 **\- FanFiction Resolutions Challenge:** 11\. Write a triad or moresome

 **\- Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge:** 43\. _Include a character being wrapped in a nice, warm blanket in your fic._

 **\- Bath Bomb Appreciation Challenge:** 30\. Rain Dance - Set your story in a heavy rainstorm.

 **\- Insane House Challenge:** 944\. Restriction - Only Gryffindors

 **\- 365 Prompts Challenge:** 138\. First Line - This wasn't supposed to happen.

 **\- Tea Challenge:** 14\. Wakey Wakey - Write about someone getting bothered by their alarm.

 **\- Writing Club: [Showtime]** \- If I Could Tell Her - (color) Indigo

 **\- Writing Club: [Count Your Buttons]** \- "Why do I bother?" (dialogue), Claim (word)

 **\- Writing Club: [Restriction of the Month]** \- Task: No characters older than 20 year old.

 **\- Writing Club: [A Year in Entertainment]** \- Song: "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies - (dialogue) "I have a history of losing my shirt."

 **\- Writing Club: [TV Show of the Month]** \- Molly Hooper: (object) Lipstick, (word) Sweet, (occupation) Healer

 **\- Dragon Appreciation Challenge**

 **Word Count:** 628 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
